minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.19 Physics Update (Kinetics and Properties)
1.16 Kinetics and Properties aka Physics update is an update for Minecraft Java Edition (1.18 Bedrock). It drastically changes the game's physics, like adding a density weight property for items, and new temperatures. Density Density is a property of a block that determines if it floats or sinks in water. All objects with known densities won't be listed. Other Densities Densities are in kg/block^3. *Player: 985 *Redstone Dust/Block: 2,000 *Redstone Ore: 1,646 *Netherrack: 1,305 *Glowstone: 2,055 *Soulsand: 4,000 *End Stone: 1,547 *Purpur: 1,845 *Enderman: 690 *Creeper: 400 *Ghast: 1.5 *Blaze: 11 *Shulker: 920 *Enderdragon: 1,100 *Wither: 6,370 *W. Skeleton: 1,050 *Vex: 80 *Illagers: 991 *Ravager: 895 *Guardian: 1,020 *E. Guardian: 920 *Filaton: 1,250 *Herobrine: Unknown *Command Blocks: Unaffected *Overguard: 6,845 *Bedrock: Unaffected *Nether Wart: 1,001 *Betarison: 1,400 *Quartabot: 2,400 *Ferrum: 5,400 *Halorock: 1,100 *Haloglomerate: 3,850 *Ferructitus: 5,350 *Latopin Block: 3,450 *Latopin Ore: 1,807 *Nether Air: 3 *Aqualo: 950 Underliquid Pressure Going underwater a certain depth adds pressure. Pressure adds 0.1 bar for every block. (bar is Minecraft's base pressure unit). *Normal Atmosphere at Y=64: 1 bar *Nether at Y=64: 2.5 bar *Underwater 1 b at Y=64 in Overworld: 1.1 bar *Underwater 10 b at Y=64 in Overworld: 2 bar *Underwater (Aqualo) 1 b at Y=64 in Overworld: 1.095 *Underwater (Aqualo) 10 b at Y=64 in Overworld: 1.95 b Going underwater in a certain dimension will exert the pressure of d+ps, with d being the ambient pressure of the dimension, p being the depth in meters (blocks), and s being 1/10000 of the liquid's density in kgb^3 (kilograms per block). This means going underwater by 1 m will result in 0.1 bar of pressure being added. New Damages Minecart *Getting hit by empty minecart results in 15 dmg *Getting hit by minecart with contents results in 20 dmg (OHK) *Every subsequent cart results in 5 extra dmg (7 for content minecart) Pressure Taking an exertion of 13 bar will damage entites by 1 hp (1/2 heart) every 2 seconds, with 1 hp damage being added to the damage count every extra 2 bar you go. To hit an OSK, you would need 51 bar of pressure. Temperature Temperature will change, too. Instead of a small temperature range, we will use Kelvin. A temp below 273 is required for snow, 273-310 for rain, and 310+ for neither. The Nether has a temp value of about 3000. The End has about 290. For every block above sea level, 0.5 K is subtracted. It is possible to boil Aqualo at bedrock in a plains biome if on top of a furnace. = Water *Freezing: 273 *Boiling: 373 Lava *Freezing: Unaffected, can only be liquid or gas like Helium *Boiling: 5000 Aqualo *Freezing: 260 *Boiling: 360 Furnace *Temperature of block touching a working furnace will increase by 30. *Temp of blocks one block away increase by 20. *Temp of blocks two blocks away increase by 10. Biomes *Snowy Tundra: 270 *Ice Spikes: 265 *Snowy Taiga: 240 *Snowy Taiga Mountains: 232 *Frozen River: 270 *Snowy Beach: 275 *Mountains: 287 *Gravelly Mountains: 295 *Woody Mountains: 293 *Taiga: 298 *Taiga Mountains: 294 *Giant Tree Taiga: 295 *Giant Spruce Taiga: 290 *Stone Shore: 290 *Plains: 301 *S. Plains: 303 *Forest: 300 *F. Forest: 300 *Birch Forest: 301 *T. Birch Forest: 302 *Dark Forest: 299 *Dark Forest Hills: 299 *Swamp: 303 *Swamp Hiils: 302 *Jungle: 310 *Jungle Edge: 311 *Bamboo Jungle: 310 *River: 290 *Beach: 310 *Mushroom Fields: 308 *Mushroom Field Shore: 309 *End: 290 *Desert: 325 *Desert Lakes: 321 *Savanna: 316 *Shattered Savanna: 315 *Badlands: 330 *Nether: 3000 *Ocean: 302 *Warm Ocean: 312 *Lukewarm Ocean: 307 *Deep Lukewarm oOcean: 313 *Deep Ocean: 309 *Cold Ocean: 292 *Deep Cold Ocean: 296 *Frozen Ocean: 262 *Deep Frozen Ocean: 265 *Void: 280 *Ferro Dimension: 300 *Halotine Dimension: 294 Conversion All are rounded down to four decimal places. Imperial Imperial measurements include feet, inches, miles, fahrenheit, and psi. *1 in. = 0.0254 block *1 ft. = 0.3048 block *1 mi. = 1,609.34 block *Convert K to F: Subtract 273.15. Multiply by 1.8. Add 32. *1 psi. = 0.0689 bar Metric Metric measurements include kilometers, meters, centimeters, celsius, and kilopascals. *1 cm = 0.01 block *1 m = 1 block *1 km = 1,000 block *Convert K to C: Subtract 273.15. *1 kpa = 0.01 bar Thermal Camera A thermal camera uses temperature to sense for mobs, etc. It can be made more sensitive using its settings (good for colder temps and mountain tundras) or less sensitive (good for higher temps and Nether). Gravitational Pulls in Dimensions *Nether: 9.95 *Overworld: 9.81 *End: 8.25 Category:Fan Made Updates